


The rainy night 雨夜

by Roatf



Series: The rainy night 雨夜 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roatf/pseuds/Roatf
Summary: 1985年，雨夜，羅蘭．威斯特接到了一通電話，似曾相識的情景，讓他想起五年前下大雨的那晚。這次相遇，湯姆接受了羅蘭的幫助，只是事情的發展逐漸超出了羅蘭的預期。警告：#酗酒 #霸凌 #提及Dan/Tom但不是愛 #自我否定 #自我傷害 #粗暴性愛 #企圖自殺 #藥物濫用





	The rainy night 雨夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/gifts).



> 1.感謝心靈之友qiosang(hieroglyphics) 在聊天之中給我靈感，這篇獻給她，她是我能夠繼續寫文繼續萌TD的原因之一!  
> 2.最近腦袋退化很嚴重，劇情可能沒有記的很細節，如有BUG歡迎提出討論我再做修改。  
> 3.另外，雖然我開了很多坑，但我真的有心想填(看看我真誠的眼神!!!)，只是能碼字的時間實在太少(淚)，所以，所有坑的更新我儘量，但不能保證速度。

一九八五年，深夜。

羅蘭．威斯特被電話鈴聲驚醒，他手中的酒杯差點滑落，警探的本能讓他很快接起電話，在聽見話筒傳來聲音時，他才意識到自己又拿著酒杯，坐在沙發上睡著了，他將酒杯放在桌上，拿起遙控器，關掉畫面只剩黑白雪花閃爍的電視。  
「是威斯特警探嗎？」  
「什麼事？」  
「你認識湯姆．珀塞爾嗎？」  
羅蘭彌留的睡意立刻消散，他沒想到過了這麼多年他還會聽到這個男人的名字，自從結案後，這案子的所有相關事物就像煙霧一般，飄散得無影無蹤。

掛掉電話，羅蘭開車前往警局，出門時的毛毛細雨在他開上公路時已經變成磅沱大雨，似曾相識的情景，彷彿又讓他回到五年前那個下雨的夜晚。

一九八零年的那天晚上，羅蘭還在州警局裡加班，酒吧老闆來電，對方懶得多說什麼，只是叫他過去把麻煩帶走，就掛斷電話。羅蘭還記得酒吧老闆的體型，湯姆如果做的太過火，可能會受重傷，他不想看到這個悲慘的男人再發生更多麻煩事。到了酒吧，當他看到受傷但沒有大礙的湯姆頹然坐在地板上時，其實鬆了口氣，很慶幸大家對湯姆的遭遇多少還有些同情心，只是羅蘭依舊沈著一張臉，他能理解湯姆自我放逐的行為，但無法解釋，為什麼會有一股細小的無名怒火，在內心深處燃燒著。  
雨在車窗上滴落，淚水在臉頰上淌流，湯姆為了自己的失言而哭著道歉，通常羅蘭絕不會放過汙辱他搭檔的人，但人在沮喪時容易口不擇言，而那確實不是韋恩聽過最糟的字眼，所以他沒有放在心上，只是當湯姆再度道歉時，羅蘭覺得對方道歉的對象不是只有韋恩。而在湯姆坦白尋死的念頭後，羅蘭的臉不再緊繃，無名怒火被憐憫天性壓下，他沒多少猶豫就伸出了援手，讓對方到他家過夜。

到了警局，跟羅蘭通話的執勤警員將他帶到拘留室，小小的空間裡塞滿了不少人，或站或坐，在遠處角落的地上，躺著一個捲曲成胎兒狀的男子，凌亂的黑色捲髮上似乎沾黏了什麼東西，外套跟褲子有幾處被扯破並沾滿泥巴，但他從身型就能認出那是湯姆．珀塞爾。  
「他說你認識他，然後給了我們這個電話號碼。」  
羅蘭接過值勤警員遞過來的小紙條，是五年他留給湯姆的私人電話號碼，上面沾著一點血跡跟髒汙，但平整的程度幾乎跟他當初遞給對方時一樣，沒想到這幾年來，湯姆將這張紙條保存的如此完善。  
「酒吧老闆報的警，他喝的爛醉又找人麻煩。」  
「有人要起訴他嗎？」  
「沒有，長官，他們只是不想要他待在酒吧裡。」  
「是酒吧的地上吧。」  
「什麼？」  
「沒什麼，把門打開。」  
羅蘭無視其他壯漢的怒瞪跟挑釁，一進去就直接蹲在湯姆旁邊，搖晃著對方的肩膀。  
「珀塞爾先生，你還好嗎？湯姆？」側躺的湯姆翻過身，左臉、鼻子跟嘴邊滿是乾涸的血跡泥巴，光在臉上就有好幾處瘀傷。「老天，他們居然把你揍成這鬼樣子。」  
「羅……羅蘭？威斯特警探？」湯姆迷迷糊糊的睜開那腫脹的眼瞼，不敢置信的看著他。  
「走吧，我送你回家。」  
「我……我可以走了？」  
「沒錯，起來吧。」  
羅蘭協助湯姆起身，但湯姆似乎無法站穩，他只好將對方的手臂搭在自己肩上，抓住對方的腰，半拖半扛的走出警局，當羅蘭離開拘留室時，他依然聞得到尿騷味，本來以為那是拘留室裡的惡臭，沒想到居然有人尿在湯姆身上。  
「你住在哪裡？」羅蘭發動引擎，順著在擋風玻璃上左右晃動的雨刷，將眼神飄移到副駕駛座上的湯姆。  
「旅館，剛好在這條大路的盡頭。」湯姆面向窗外，似乎有意避開他的眼神。  
「你怎麼會到這裡來？」羅蘭開上道路，大雨沒有減緩的趨勢。  
「不知道，每個地方我都待不久，我一直試著重新開始，但……」  
湯姆沒再繼續說下去，羅蘭能夠理解，但幾乎無法想像，發生了這樣的慘劇，要讓生活重新開始會有多麼困難。  
「抱歉，我沒有其他人能找。」  
「我說過我會幫你，別放在心上。」  
「我以為我會死在那裡。」  
「什麼？」  
「條子跟犯人都不喜歡我這種人。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「外地人、酒鬼、酒吧鬧事，我……，總之，那個條子把我拖去訊問室裡揍了幾次，我求了很久，希望他能打電話給你，我還以為這下死定了。」  
「操，那個渾蛋……」羅蘭有股衝動想要迴轉駛回警局，但州警一向不插手當地警局的事務，牽扯到領地意識通常很難處理。「你需要去醫院嗎？他們把你揍到連站都站不穩。」  
「不用，應該休息一兩天就好了。」  
羅蘭將車開進汽車旅館的中庭，湯姆的車旁邊剛好有個空位，他停好之後，扶著湯姆走進房間，將他安置在床邊。  
「謝謝。」  
「你一個人沒問題嗎？」羅蘭站在床邊，看著這個身心都受創的男人，不是很願意讓對方獨自一人留在這裡，但他必須尊重這個成年人的意願。只是當湯姆抬頭，眼神望向他時，羅蘭卻不知道，為何他會想起那天晚上在廢車場看到的狐狸，剎那間，扣下板機的衝動又回到食指上，跟當初一樣，狩獵慾望跟憐憫之情在內心交戰著。  
「我會試著活下去，這不都過了五年，而我還沒死。」  
無奈的笑容在那張被痛毆過的臉上顯得更加悲傷，羅蘭這時才注意到，剃掉鬍子的湯姆看起來年輕了好幾歲。他搖搖頭，說道：「聽著，電話你繼續留著，不管發生什麼事，你都可以打給我。」羅蘭把那張小紙條還給湯姆。  
「我希望我不會再打給你。」  
「不是只有遇到麻煩才打給我，如果你想找人聊聊也行。」  
「羅……，真的非常感謝你，威斯特警探，你為我做得太多了。」湯姆低下頭，將紙條收進皮夾的夾層裡。  
「晚安。」羅蘭走出門外。  
「晚安，警探。」湯姆在門關上之前輕聲回覆。

羅蘭站在走廊上，看著手錶，已經半夜兩點了，開回去又是一段路，與其在下大雨的凌晨開夜車，倒不如睡飽後再上路，他看向湯姆的房門，決定明天早上再打電話請個半天假，於是他到旅館的接待櫃檯辦好住宿手續，再回到停車的地方車，從後車廂拿出一個小提包，裡面裝著簡單的過夜用品，以備突發狀況時使用——例如現在。他走向湯姆隔壁的空房，進門開燈後，巡查一下房間設備是否都正常，放好行李，將厚重的外套吊在衣架上，準備進浴室梳洗時羅蘭猶豫了一下，接著嘆口氣，覺得自己這樣做是不是太過火了，但他還是鎖上門，去櫃檯詢問有沒有醫藥箱之類的東西。

湯姆不知道自己坐在床邊這樣過了多久，他該脫掉這一身又髒又臭的衣物，好好沖個澡，洗掉尿騷味代表的屈辱，但他又累又痛，連一根手指頭都不想移動，突如其來的敲門聲嚇到了他，也讓他困惑的盯著門看。  
「湯姆，是我，我能進來嗎？」  
「門沒鎖。」湯姆認出那是羅蘭的聲音。  
「我覺得你的傷勢還是需要檢查一下。」羅蘭帶著醫療箱走到一臉訝異的湯姆旁邊。  
「我以為你回去了。」  
「雨太大，明天再回去也沒差。你覺得你有辦法洗澡嗎？得洗掉這些泥巴才能看清楚傷口，如果需要縫合的話我會帶你去醫院。」  
「應該可以。」湯姆一跛一跛的走向衣櫃，他覺得好多了，至少現在能自己走路，隨手抓了些換洗衣物，走到浴室門口時，他停下並轉頭對羅蘭說：「冰箱裡有啤酒。」

羅蘭坐在面對浴室門口的椅子上，喝著冰涼的啤酒，抽著菸，仔細聆聽著水聲之外的聲響，他有點擔心湯姆會因腳步不穩在浴室裡而絆倒在浴室裡，但聽起來似乎沒什麼問題。盯著那扇從縫隙冒出細細水蒸汽的門，羅蘭思考著，為什麼他會開大老遠的車到這裡來？為什麼當年他會給湯姆私人電話？為什麼五年前下雨的那個夜晚，他讓湯姆睡在自己的沙發上？而他喝著酒、抽著菸，靜靜的盯著男人疲憊的睡臉，直到得強迫自己才能離開客廳——只是惻隱之心，羅蘭一直都是對自己這麼說。

洛麗曾說過，他用硬漢的外表掩飾悲天憫人的個性，因為他怕被人認為是軟弱的，但羅蘭從不承認，他覺得自己只是善於察言觀色及與人溝通，而且適當的同理心在查案過程也相當有用，但該強硬的時候也從不手軟，他不知道「悲天憫人」這個結論，洛麗是怎麼得出的，只是每當洛麗提起這話題時，羅蘭總是會不自覺想到湯姆。  
起初，羅蘭時時刻刻觀察湯姆，是為了想找出有沒有說謊或者隱藏事實的跡象，雖然對這男人的說詞總抱持著一絲懷疑，但羅蘭覺得湯姆不想坦白的，是難以啟齒的過往人生。例如在路上遇到湯姆並送對方回家那次，他故意問起湯姆跟露西的事情，且特意調整車內後視鏡，好觀察湯姆的表情。但幾次之後，羅蘭心虛的想，所謂的「觀察」，是不是已經變成一種過於熱衷的嗜好，不知道為什麼，只要在湯姆身邊，他的眼神就會不自覺的追隨著這個男人，或許只是湯姆的遭遇太過淒慘以至於會令人不禁同情，羅蘭總是對自己這麼開脫。  
每當看見湯姆落淚，羅蘭總是會去猜想，在這件慘劇發生之前，湯姆是怎樣的一個人？從他跟韋恩詢問過後的回答，加上其他人的隻字片語，漸漸去推測跟拼湊出，這對沒有愛的夫妻，兩個性格缺陷的人，是怎麼製造出此齣悲劇的誕生之處，功能失調的家庭衍生出孩子們的死亡跟失蹤，導致個性本來就軟弱的湯姆崩塌的不成人型，他時時看著湯姆只是怕對方去做傻事，或許讓湯姆沒有真正尋死的原因，是對茱莉的生機抱著一絲希望。對所有失蹤人口的家屬而言，只有看到屍體，才能讓他們從那個殘酷的希望中解脫。

五年前，羅蘭不願意去思考，除了憐憫之外，他對湯姆還有沒有其他情感，因為警探本能警告著，那個答案會很危險，五年後的現在，探索真相的慾望卻越發強烈，促使著他去尋找答案。

洗好澡的湯姆走出浴室，濕漉漉的頭髮將白色短袖上衣的領口浸溼，寬鬆的短褲讓羅蘭終於可以看見湯姆跛腳的原因，對方拖著左腳走路，但腳踝沒有腫脹，或許只是輕微扭傷。  
「坐在這裡。」  
羅蘭指示湯姆坐到床緣，他自己則是將椅子拉到床邊，湯姆在他將手靠近頭部時畏縮了一下，他輕輕扶著湯姆的下巴，仔細檢查額頭、鼻樑跟嘴邊的撕裂傷，還好沒有很嚴重，不需要縫合。羅蘭從醫療箱裡拿出棉花棒跟優碘，盡量放輕力道的在傷口上藥，湯姆雖然閉著眼睛跟皺著眉頭，但一聲都沒吭。他盯著對方洗掉髒汙的臉龐，在瘀血跟紅腫的傷口襯托之下，顯得更加蒼白，單薄痀僂的身軀，讓羅蘭覺得這男人比起五年前消瘦許多。  
「你頭髮上還有東西。」羅蘭注意到湯姆的頭髮上有一些細小的塊狀物，他搓揉著糾結的髮絲，凝固的血塊讓頭髮打成死結。「我幫你剪掉。」羅蘭隨即拿起剪繃帶的的剪刀修剪，為確保湯姆的頭髮不再打結，他用手指梳了梳湯姆濕潤的髮絲，像是在雨天撫摸潮濕的流浪狗——他從來都不喜歡狗——湯姆溫順的坐著並靜靜接受羅蘭的觸碰，這讓他忍不住多梳了幾下，兩人的距離之近，羅蘭能嗅到湯姆散發出旅館附贈的肥皂味，混合著男人淡淡的體味，聞起來廉價，但非常乾淨、溫潤、舒適。

「你會覺得呼吸困難嗎？」羅蘭注意到湯姆的呼吸從浴室出來後就一直淺而短促，當他看向對方起伏的胸膛時，發現脖子上有類似指痕的瘀傷，那把內心深處的細小無名火又死灰復燃，只是這次似乎不是帶著怒氣。  
「還好。」  
「衣服掀起來，我看看肋骨。」  
「有必要嗎？」湯姆困惑的看著羅蘭。  
「只是再確認一下。」其實根本沒必要，而且也不見得能判斷出什麼，但羅蘭還是這麼做了。他的手指在湯姆的肋骨上游移著，遇到瘀血的地方便用力壓下，湯姆因此倒抽幾口氣。「有特別痛的地方嗎？」  
「應該沒有。」  
羅蘭一收回手指，湯姆就馬上放下衣襬，他故意忽略湯姆微微發紅的臉頰，當作沒事一樣，開始收拾醫藥箱，將用過的棉花棒拿去丟時，羅蘭發現垃圾桶裡至少有兩罐波本的空瓶子。  
「你的左腳踝是不是扭傷？」  
「對，但應該不嚴重。」  
羅蘭轉身去冰箱拿了兩瓶啤酒，開了一瓶遞給湯姆——他知道湯姆有酗酒的問題，但這種時候禁止酒精的慰藉又顯得太過無情——之後他拿著另一瓶蹲在湯姆面前，將冰鎮的啤酒放在湯姆的左腳踝外側。  
「冰敷一下應該會好一點。」羅蘭瞥見湯姆的大腿上也有瘀傷，並延伸至大腿內側及根部，那些渾蛋或許也踢了湯姆的下體。  
「謝……謝謝。」本來一直都低著頭的湯姆，在眼神接觸到蹲在自己面前的羅蘭後，慌慌張張的用左手拿走羅蘭手中的啤酒。「我自己來就好。」他抬起左腳，將腳掌安放在床緣，自己拿著酒瓶靠著左腳踝冰敷。  
看見湯姆的臉開始脹紅，羅蘭得費力的壓抑住微笑，好維持他一貫的撲克臉。他拿走湯姆右手的酒瓶，安放在地上，接著坐回放在床邊的椅子上。  
「接下來你要去哪裡？我是說，你不能繼續待在這裡。」羅蘭拿起剛剛喝到一半的啤酒，啜了一口。  
「不知道，或許會到隔壁鎮看看。」  
「你需要戒酒，如果你真的想重新開始。」  
「我不喝的話根本睡不著。」  
「很多人也這樣，我也是，但我們都能控制，如果你無法控制，就最好別碰。」  
「要怎麼做？我只有喝醉才有辦法不想他們。有時候我會有奇怪的的想法，我會覺得露西或許死了，但朱莉還活著。」  
「如果你想找露西……」  
「不，只是個想法而已，她說離開我跟那棟房子是一種解脫。都五年了，有時候早上醒來，我覺得我還住在那棟房子，想著該幫孩子們準備早餐。」湯姆拿起地上的啤酒，灌了一大口，表情沒有太大變化。「或許你說的對，我需要幫忙，我總是搞的一團糟。」  
「到我那待上幾天，我們一起想想辦法。」羅蘭幾乎沒有思考就脫口而出。  
「你老婆不會介意嗎？」  
「我沒結婚，現在也沒女友。」跟女友分手已經三年，羅蘭其實還蠻喜歡單身生活。  
「為什麼你要對我這麼好？你們已經找出兇手，你早已盡了你的本分，你根本就沒虧欠我什麼。」  
「我只是想幫你，沒別的意思。」  
「如果我根本不值得你這麼做呢？」湯姆顫抖的聲音讓羅蘭以為他在哭，但羅蘭沒看到眼淚，只有那絕望的眼神。  
「為什麼你會這樣想？」  
「我……我是個麻煩。」湯姆低下頭，再次回避羅蘭。  
羅蘭不是沒有注意到，湯姆似乎想說出什麼，但總是在說出口前改變心意。警探總是能知道人們在隱藏些什麼，只是無法知道被隱藏的會是什麼事物。  
「你不是我的孤兒，你可以自己作選擇。」  
「天啊，你居然還記得那句。那只是氣話。」湯姆又灌了一大口啤酒來掩飾窘迫。  
「我知道。」  
「你真的不介意我待在你家？」  
「沒有客房，只有沙發，如果你能接受的話。」  
「沒問題，我是說，真的非常謝謝你。」  
「你的腳應該不會影響開車吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「快點睡吧，明天還得開一段路。」羅蘭拿著醫藥箱跟沒喝完的啤酒準備離開房間。  
「晚安，羅蘭。」

羅蘭離開後，湯姆又開了一瓶啤酒，他需要麻痺自己那份不適當的躁動，必須一次又一次的告訴自己，羅蘭只是一個願意幫助他的好心人，他心想：「天啊，這裡是該死的阿肯色州，沒有一個正常男人會這樣碰觸另一個男人，而且羅蘭怎麼看都是一個正常的硬派警探，還是那只是警察之間的一種兄弟情？」但在閉上眼之後，羅蘭蹲在他面前的那幕佔據整個腦海。

「去他媽的兄弟情。」

入睡前，湯姆突然想起丹，他又得催眠式的重複自我告知：「羅蘭不是丹，絕對不會像丹那樣過分。」只是湯姆本來就沒多少朋友，尤其在同性戀酒吧事件過後，同事們開始疏離或著嘲笑，被孤立的他根本沒有朋友可言，所以一點點的善意都能讓他歡愉，以至於盲目到不願去正視，虛假善意的背後有著什麼陷阱。

他從沒遇過像羅蘭這麼好的人——除了神父之外，而且還不會像神父一樣對他狂說教。在大半夜開了那麼久的車，到這裡拯救一個無藥可救的酒鬼，這還不夠說明羅蘭的良善品格嗎？不，十分足夠了。他該再度信任他人並接受幫助，得珍惜這個第二次機會，他不想繼續在泥沼裡過活了。

TBC


End file.
